Forever drowning
by Peachesand cream15
Summary: The death of Janet left everyone shaken, and now just when they are starting to move on, events beyond even Roiben's wildest imaginings start to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

Kaye was not alone. The breeze that stirred the darkly looming trees around her seemed to warn her, whisper to her to leave, right away. She shivered, pulling her coat tight about her shoulders and resolutely continued on her way. The ground was damp; she could feel it seeping through her shoes but she ignored it and leant back against a broad tree trunk waiting. Idiot, she thought furiously to herself, he won't come. To think that she could command the King of the Fay Court, that he should even want to see her was a laughable concept. She tipped her head back, staring at the wistful moon that drifted beyond the tall treetops, trying to ignore the prickling sensation that told her she was being watched. She shifted uncomfortably, still not used to the sensation of her filmy wings lying on her back under her thin glamour.

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about the first time she had been here with Roiben, the night he had been shot, but still, her mind kept wandering backwards. Back when Janet was alive and the fay as she knew them were as good and sweet as Lutie and poor Spike. Back when she had still seemed semi normal, or at any rate, she was not aware of her real self, her pixie self. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her hand over her eyes, forgetting about her eyeliner and smearing it all over her face. "Shit!" She muttered, searching her pockets for a tissue. Suddenly, her head came up as she heard a movement in the gloomy forest ahead of her.

She shrank back against the tree, trying to merge herself with the shadows, all the time berating herself for straying into what could prove to be a trap, out late and alone. The rustling was becoming louder and louder, and she half shut her eyes, not wanting to see but not wanting to be blind. In the moment it took her to realise that the sound had stopped and open her eyes fully, a hand had clamped over her mouth and she was drawn back against someone, or something.

"Greetings fair maiden," Whispered a silky voice in her ear, and the hand dropped and gently propelled her round till she was face to face with Roiben. He stood there smiling, his eyes alight and his silver hair pouring over his shoulders. The momentary anger and fear she felt, melted away without warning as she gazed up at him. They stood simply staring at each other before he pulled her forward and placed his lips on hers. His breath was warm and his tongue traced her teeth lightly, as she yielded against him, opening her mouth further. His hand stroked her hair tenderly as his arm encircled her waist, pulling her towards him. Finally, they broke apart, full of love for each other. He smiled, bringing his hand up to follow her cheekbone. "I missed you." He said simply, his eyes bright and deep.

She put her arms round his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "And I you," She replied, feeling the sharp plate of his armour dig into her, but too happy to care. He laughed, and stepped backwards, examining her. He laughed again at the smudges under her eyes, and producing a handkerchief proceeded to wipe away the stains. "Thanks," She looked up at him. "How are you?" She noted the tired marks beneath _his_ eyes, and the taunt strain upon his face. "Is the court not playing nicely?" She did not realise the impact her words would have on him.

"Since when did they ever?" His voice was full of bitterness as he glanced away from her and pushed his gleaming hair back. "It's not just the court, the remaining solitary Fay are creating havoc once more, though on a more serious note." The worry in his voice was hard to ignore, and Kaye stepped backwards, aware that something was seriously wrong.

"What?" She asked, shuddering at the images the words solitary fay conjured, Roiben shot, the humans strapped to stretchers and Janet walking off the pier after the smiling, taunting Kelpie boy.

He bit his lip, seemingly biting back words before saying vaguely, "After the death of the Seelie Queen they've become more... daring." A guarded look passed over his perfect features, that Kaye had come to associate with a holding back of details. Details she would not like. Shaking her head, and trying to pretend that she hadn't seen, she took his hand and began to lead the way back to her Grandma's house, unaware that two malignant burning eyes were peering after her, from within the shadows.

Typical, she thought two hours later as she sat perched on the kitchen countertop. Roiben had been an instant hit with her "family" when they had first been introduced with his formal manners and a courtier's tongue for flattery, making her Gran, Mum and changeling sister Kate giggle and blush. She scowled in the direction of the living room when another peal of laughter, doubtless from her mum, emerged. Sighing, disregarding the iron that burned her nose and lungs, she slipped off the worktop and grabbed the phone, dialling as she gazed out of the window into the black garden. She toyed idly with a strand of hair, glamoured shocking pink, waiting for her call to be answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Corny,"

"Oh, hi Kaye, alright?"

"Yeah, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nah, Luis is somewhere doing whatever. Some healing shit." The hurt was evident in his voice.

"He didn't let you go did he?" She stifled a laugh.

"What the fuck is that all about? I mean come on; we haven't exactly played it safe over the years and it's not like I have never ever been in danger because of the Fay. Huh, he's my fucking boyfriend, and he's playing the protective card on me!"

"It shows he cares,"

"Whatever," She heard him yawn, through the receiver it sounded like a wave breaking, "Why are you asking anyway?"

"It's Roiben,"

"Ah, speaking of protective boyfriends,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Kaye, you did that quest thing, and he still won't let you be a proper consort? How much evil can there really be, because sure as hell we've faced most of it."

"He doesn't want me to lose my life here, that's all,"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, back to the point?"

"We just need to have a look around, something big is bothering him but he won't tell me,"

"Ok, cool. See you tomorrow then but you had better come round because I am not trudging round to yours." She smothered another smile.

"Lazy bones. Bye then."

She hung up, and running her fingers through her hair she shuffled into the living room. Roiben was sprawled across the sofa, head pillowed on his arms staring at the TV without seeing it. Her mum had obviously gone to bed. "Hey," she smiled down at him, before shoving his long legs off the edge of the sofa so she could sit down. He returned her smile, the vacant look in his eyes vanishing. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, listening to the rain hurling itself against the French windows. She drank in his glamoured form, his shimmering hair, head to toe black ensemble and softened features before deciding she preferred him before. Stretching, she stood again and wandered over to the mirror. She changed her boring t-shirt and jeans outfit for a long, olive dress and an elaborate jet necklace. Smiling, she shifted her hair from pink to blond once more, and then slumped back unto the sofa, a little drained from her efforts and the iron.

Roiben regarded her, bemused. "Is this for my benefit?" She turned and looked at him in mock surprise.

"You? Why on earth would I dress up for you? No this is for my other boyfriend." She winked.

"I must find him and run him through," He remained completely serious. She laughed before crawling on to the sofa and slipping her arms around his waist. She lifted her eyes to his face, the plea unspoken. He smiled, before saying firmly, "No Kaye, I must leave tonight." She grumbled half heartedly into his chest, wishing she could make him stay with her.

"Can I not persuade you in any way?" She grinned wickedly at him. He groaned, his eyes never leaving her.

"Please Kaye, do not make this any harder than it already is," She ignored him and pulled herself up so she could reach his face. She met his steady gaze, her heart thumping before leaning forwards and kissing him. His lips opened immediately and she closed her eyes, melting as he kissed her neck down to her shoulder and back again, hungrily searching for her mouth. She put her arms round his neck, rising up on to her knees to be able to reach him more easily. He moved his lips to her ear, whispering "I'm sorry Kaye, I must go soon, as persuasive as you are." She groaned at his words before slipping off his lap and moving down the sofa. She drew her knees up to her chest and scowled at him sulkily. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "I have to run my court, and it is a demanding task." She sighed and rubbed her temples, nodding.

"I know," She mumbled, "I just wish I could see more of you though." At her words, his head jerked.

"They are here, I must go," She wondered if he had even heard her. He rose, and his glamour fell away, revealing his pointed ears, and inhuman perfection. She followed him to the doors, and out to the dew encrusted lawn where two of his knights were waiting, their faces carefully blank. Kaye knew that many if not all of Roiben's subjects disapproved of her, something he refused to deter him. She nodded to the pair, who looked so alien stood on the lawn like bizarre garden gnomes, with their thick armour and deep, all seeing eyes. She turned to Roiben and hugged him, feeling how his body had tensed under the metal plates, as though he could block out the horror and instability of his court. She held on tighter, reluctant to relinquish him. "You'll have to take him by force you bastards," She thought grimly, until he gently disengaged himself and promised he would visit tomorrow. She nodded, watching him turn away and walk into the blackness of the garden, watching until she could see him no more.

She was woken by someone banging on her door. Groaning, she rolled over on to her front, staring blearily at the ceiling, willing the fuzziness in her head to clear. She stumbled up, and over to the door before pulling it open. "It's late, get up," Her mum stood there, Kaye spotted Kate peeping out from behind her legs.

"Mmm, OK just give me a minute."

"No, now. You said you would meet Corny today, so jump to it. There's some toast and stuff downstairs." Kaye stopped listening and shut the door again, shaking her head. Her mum was going through a weird protective phase; she'd grow out of it. She knelt down, trying to find something clean to wear, and ended up pulling on her jeans and t-shirt from yesterday. Crossing the landing to the bathroom, she splashed some water on her face but avoided looking in the mirror. It was strange seeing her human face, when she knew it was a mask.

She descended the stairs, and went straight to the kitchen. She poured some coffee that seemed fresh and sat at the table, warming her hands with the mug. She glanced up at the clock; she had about an hour before she needed to go see Corny. "Kaye?" A small voice said, from under the table. She bent down.

"Hi Kate,"

"Who was that fay man?"

"Um, a friend,"

"Oh,"

"Did he scare you?"

"I thought he had come to take me away again," Poor kid, thought Kaye, she didn't like the world of the Fay as much as she had originally let on.

"That won't happen again, I promise," The strange little girl crawled out from under the table and gave Kaye a quick smile. It was the most she had ever spoken at one time, and Kaye was quietly astonished.

"Bye then," She said, and scurried off upstairs. Kaye smiled into her mug; maybe her sort of sister wasn't so weird after all.

She banged on the trailer door for the fifth time, before discovering it was unlocked. Wary of the iron, she gingerly pushed it open and called out, "Hello?" An answering groan came from Corny's room, so she started towards it. "Hey," She smiled, as she pushed the door open to see him half in half out of his bed, blinking dazedly.

"Go away," He mumbled into the pillow, "I'm not in the mood for freaks today," She grinned and pulled the duvet off, tossing it away. He huddled up, suddenly cold. "That's torture!"

"You said you would help me,"

"Wasn't me,"

"Was. Where is everyone?"

"Flea market, again." He sat up yawning and scratching his shoulder through his star wars t-shirt. He threw the pillow at her before ambling off to the bathroom. She pulled out his chair and swivelled around in it, noting the phone lying on the bed. She bet he had waited all night for Luis to call. He reappeared, and made a face at her before rescuing the duvet and wrapping it round himself.

"So, what's up?"

"It's something to do with the solitary fay," She watched his reaction, knowing the words brought back memories of Janet. He kept his face blank. "Roiben says their causing trouble, this time more serious trouble."

"More serious? How can any trouble be more serious than killing people and enchanting them to strip and dance around fucking toadstools?" She shrugged.

"That's why it has to be bad, if even Roiben's worried, it's something we are not going to like. At all."

"Plan of action?"

"Haven't got one,"

"Brilliant,"

She nodded towards the phone, "Did he call?" Corny knew exactly who she meant.

"Yeah, he's not coming home for ages, to busy saving all those stupid enough to irritate a big bad faery," He sighed wistfully, "Maybe I should go get myself cursed again, might be the only way I'll get to see him."

"Yeah," She was only half listening, staring through to the living room where someone had left the TV on.

"And we are here live in the graveyard where last night five graves where dug up and the bodies taken. The previous inhabitants of the graves have been identified as Damien Scott, Fiona Brightly, Jeremy King, Jasper Harvey and Janet ****. The police are treating this as an organized body snatch and are urging any witnesses to step forward.

"Corny..." He stopped mid ramble, one look at her face and he knew something was wrong.

"Th-thats Janet's..." His face turned ashen as the camera zoomed in on the ruined grave, the stone leaning drunkenly to the right. Behind them the telephone began to ring. Kaye moved as if in a daze to pick it up, Corny stood still, fixated on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kaye, you have to listen to me, both of you. I'm coming back but please just promise me you'll stay inside, don't go anywhere."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, I'm coming home, I'm on my way now but please, it's not safe out there. I'm coming just stay inside."

"Why? What's wrong? Luis? Hello?"

Corny turned to her, his eyes blind.

"Janet, that's Janet their talking about. My sister, some bastard son of a bitch has stolen my sister!"

He began to shake with rage, and Kaye, hoping to calm him down put her arms around his shoulders and said quietly, "Luis said he's on his way home."


	2. Chapter 2

A lot shorter than the first one but tired and just had to get it down. Please r and r!

He jerked round to face her, but from the wild look in his eyes, she doubted he had even heard her. "Janet," He kept repeating, "Janet,"

The hours trickled past, moving it seemed to Kaye more slowly than they ever had before. It was as if they were dragging their feet, looking down at them and snickering at their discomfort. Corny sat in the chair, alternately laughing and crying to himself as he had done since the news. Which was, Kaye checked the clock, three hours ago? She looked once in Corny's direction; decided he was to out of it to mind and picked up his phone, slowly coiling the bright red wire round her fingers. On the fourth ring, her mum picked up.

"Hey,"

"Kaye, where are you?"

"At Corny's, he's had a bit of a shock."

"I'll bet, all over the news it was today. Modern day body snatchers, who would have thought?"

"Hmm, yeah, astounding. Anyway just calling to let you know I'm staying here tonight."

"Right. Oh, your boyfriend called round earlier, he seemed a bit wound up, have you two fallen out?" Her heart leaped at the mention of Roiben.

"No. What did you tell him?"

"Just where you were, he was really jumpy though."

"Ok, fine. Bye mum."

"Bye sweetheart."

Kaye hung up and leant back against Corny's bed, feeling nauseous at just the thought of all the iron around her. She cradled her thumping head in her hands, wondering why, when and how everything had turned this shitty.

Outside, across from the trailer park, two baleful eyes regarded the silent trailer. They watched as Kaye opened the window and leaned out, looking really sick, and then they melted away. Kaye turned at the sound of a car pulling up, waiting to see if it was Luis, hoping somehow against all reason it was Roiben. Her surprise when both rounded the corner knew no bounds. She shut the window and dashed to the door, trying to rouse Corny on the way without success. She pulled the door open before Luis even had the chance to knock and practically fell off the step to hug him. Roiben stood to one side, looking a little put out.

"I haven't seen you for ages!"

He smiled grimly, and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too. How is he?" She sighed and shook her head, pointing through the door to Corny's room, where his slumped figure could be glimpsed still in the chair.

He went through and Kaye turned to Roiben. He sniffed before declaring, "You stink of iron,"

"I know," She steeped towards him and held her arms out. He ignored the gesture and instead reached for her face, pulling her into a breathless, desperate kiss. It was over very quickly, Kaye thought ruefully. He put his arm protectively over her shoulders, before casting a wary glance around them. This and his obvious fear of something kept her on edge, so much so that when they were all sat on the floor in Corny's room, she did not even smile at the absurd sight of a king perched on Corny's unmade bed. Luis was sat on the floor next to Corny, holding his hand and stroking it comfortingly every so often.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you two know something we don't," Kaye began, "So if you could just fill us in, that would be great."

"We don't really know much more than you do," Luis spoke softly, "I for one only know that all over the country bodies are going missing. The police are putting it down to gang work, but I went up to New York investigate." Corny's head snapped up.

"You told me you went to help a family cursed by a troll!" He accused, "Why did you lie to me?"

Luis sighed, "Because then you would want to come with me, and I wanted to go alone. I just needed a little space to think about my brother, and we were born near to where I went. I'm just glad I had him cremated, or they would have got his body as well," He shuddered, and so missed the look of pure loathing Corny sent him. He pulled his hand free and shuffled away slightly, small movements that if Luis noticed, he didn't remark upon.

"So, did you find anything out?" Kaye prompted.

"No, but I ran into Roiben on the way back so obviously we were looking for the same thing. Then I heard the news and asked him to travel back with me, which he agreed to." Something struck Kaye as odd.

"So why did you ring us to tell us to stay inside?"She queried. Luis slid a quick glance towards Roiben that spoke volumes. Kaye stood, suddenly angry, "You're not telling me," A gesture towards Corny, "Us, you're not telling us something."

Roiben stood also, his face set and unmoving and said in a voice that chilled her through to the core, "You cannot be expected to understand, it is beyond you," Her fury at those words, at him treating her so rose up in her and she turned her back on him and stalked out to the small kitchen area. She heard movement behind her and was ready to lash out at who ever before she felt his strong arms encircling her waist and his lips brushing her ear.

"I'm sorry," She knew she could pull away but it was so comforting, so safe in his arms. He whispered again, "I'm so sorry, I treat you like a child when I shouldn't. I forget Janet was your friend."

"Is still," She mumbled back, but losing her anger and hate towards him.

She could never hate him, because that was to hate part of herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, a bit shorter than I would like it to be but please r and r! (Thank you so much ****Girl4Christ15****!!)**

Outside, as the four sat and talked, the eyes were watching, pale and unremarkable but for the fact a passionate hatred was alight in them. And an intense desire, for every person inside that caravan to be dead.

It's was getting late, Kaye thought idly staring out of the window. Corny's mum had bustled in at some point, with drinks and food but had since left them alone. It was as if she sensed the immense tension and worry filling the room, and had shied away from it. After returning from the kitchen, Roiben and Kaye had settled on the floor next to one another and after ages of talk that carefully avoided any mention of the day's events, Kaye was not happy. A long pause had ensued when they had run out of conversation, and she broke the uneasy silence.

"There is something dangerous out there. I know there is, and yet you are not telling me or Corny?"

Roiben cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "I..."

"Something involving my sister's body," Corny mumbled, "I if no one else have a right to know."

"You can't avoid this forever," Kaye added, looking at Roiben and Luis, "Sooner or later you will have to let us know,"

Luis glanced at Roiben, "They're right, especially Corny."

"I was going to tell them when it was sorted,"

"Not an option,"

"Kaye..."

"No."

He sighed, bowing his silver head. Looking up, his face was full of uncertainty but a glance at Kaye told him she would not let this go. He sighed regretfully.

"The solitary Fay have been making demands, they want to change the binding of the Tithe."

"But, that's impossible," Kaye interrupted, "The Tithe is unchangeable, it was agreed to by both sides."

Luis leaned forward, his hazel eyes burning, "That's just it though. They say as the Seelie court no longer exists, as both courts have been merged into one, then the agreement is no longer valid."

Kaye nodded, "So what do they want to change?"

"The seven years of freedom,"

"But surely that's a good thing, then they will be bound to your court."

Roiben glanced up, "No, Kaye, they want to make their period of freedom longer than seven years." Kaye stared at him. "They want to make it last forever."

Her head spun as she tried to focus, tried to understand the words. Her mind filled with images, a thousand girls like Janet stepping off the pier, falling into the water's cold embrace, being washed up on to the shore like rubbish. Animals let loose from cages, adults manically laughing at nothing, death, destruction everywhere. It took her a while to realise Roiben was shaking her by the shoulders, calling her name over and over.

"I'm fine," The room was spinning, dancing, around her.

"Kaye you need to lie down," Every breath clawing at her lungs, the iron biting her.

"I'm fine," Why was he moving? She needed him to stay still, to stop the spinning and to help her clear her thoughts. She shook her head and the images fractured and flew away in a billion dark pieces. She reached out with her arms, needing him close, ignoring Corny and Luis. He picked her up, cradling her gently like something fragile and sat up on the bed with her in his arms. Her head lay on his chest, she could hear his heart thumping, every neat strong and reliable. Consistent.

Eventually aware of the worried looks, she sat up and held her hands to her temples.

"Honestly, I'm OK," Roiben smoothed a strand of hair away from her face, regarding her concernedly.

"You went deathly white," Corny informed her, the colour only just beginning to return to his cheeks.

"Stop with the fucking mother hen act, the lot of you. I'm absolutely one hundred percent undeniably fine," Roiben laughed.

"She'll live," He promised the others. Kaye's brow furrowed, trying to work something out and coming up with nothing.

"But the solitary Fay can't force the court to agree to their demands, even on the grounds of the mucked up Tithe sacrifice and the death of the Seelie Queen; the court is still stronger, right?"

Roiben bit his lip, and turned to Luis. Corny spoke up, "And I still don't understand what this has to do with my sister,"

"The solitary fay are pushing the boundaries of magic, weaving spells that should never have come to light."

"I don't understand,"

Luis turned to Corny, speaking to him alone, "They are using your sister and the others to help them achieve their aims,"

"Well, that is clearly not going to work seeing as my sister is dead." Kaye knew what was coming, knew exactly what Luis was about to say.

"Corny," He spoke softly, "Your sister has been raised. She's back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R and R! Thank you**

Kaye was freezing, as they climbed slowly up the steep hill. It had grown dark again, and the ground crunched underfoot as frost began to coat every blade of grass. Her toes were steadily growing numb and she desperately wanted to go home and dry out by a radiator with a mug of coffee. But they had to continue if they wanted to see the grave, wanted to see where it had happened.

Corny had reacted better to the earth shattering news than everyone thought he would. He seemed to accept that his sister was back, raised from the dead calmly, but Luis was not fooled and was watching him like a hawk, waiting for the shock and horror that was sure to come. It was Roiben's suggestion that they go to inspect the mutilated grave more to prove this nightmare more than anything else.

"Are you alright Kaye?" He called from the front of the party, glancing back to where Kaye was trudging miserably behind everyone.

"Fan – bloody – tastic,"

"Not far now,"

"You said that ages ago,"

"Still, not far now,"

She grumbled under her breath, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. Finally, they reached their destination, the darkness and the graves making it an eerie setting. She half expected a man to jump out with a knife in his hand, and any noise made her jittery. Nervously, she crept a little closer to Roiben, searching for his hand in the gloom. The grave looked as if it had been torn open, frozen slabs of earth had been tossed aside to reveal the wooden coffin, now with the lid and previous occupant missing. Long scratches decorated the side, and at two points the wood had splintered as if under a huge force.

"Shit," Corny muttered, bending down to look closer, "Shit."

"They were strong whoever did this," Roiben noted, and he walked over to the headstone. He had to jump the gap to reach it, and as he did so, a chilling wind whispered round Kaye. She jumped, and sent a furious look over at Luis.

"What?"

"Quit mucking around,"

"Kaye, what have I done?"

"You just whispered to me."

"Kaye, I haven't moved,"

"He's been there the whole time," Said Roiben, leaping back over the open grave. Kaye started.

"There, there it is again!"

"What?"

"I can't hear anything,"

"Wait," Roiben said grimly, "Listen really hard," He jumped over the grave a third time and the wind returned.

"_Someone_ _walking over my grave..." _

"_Let me rest,"_

"_Someone walking over my grave..."_

"Now that I heard," Luis spoke softly. Corny's face had turned ashen.

"That was my sister," He trembled, "She spoke, I heard her speak!"

"Janet?" Kaye called tentatively, not expecting an answer.

But an answer was what she got.

"_Let me rest, please, I just want to rest,"_

The swirling mist began to thin, and to her horror, Kaye could pick put a shadowy figure coming towards them. Corny took half a step forwards, unheeding of the restraining hand Luis placed on his shoulder.

"Janet," He croaked, "Janet, it's me, Corny."

The figure did not become any more substantial as it progressed towards them, but there were two burning points of light where Kaye imagined the head would be. It was only when Roiben tensed and stepped in front of her and sucked in his breath that she realised that they were the eyes.

"_Let me rest," _

"_Let me rest and leave me alone,"_

"_Please let me rest,"_

The voice did not grow louder but it reached them all, chilling each one to the core.

"Janet, its Kaye and Corny,"

"_Kaye, liar, betrayer, can't swim, cold, so cold, why am I so cold?"_

Kaye did not realise the dampness on her cheeks was tears, rolling like pearls down her face. The burning, bitter eyes, not those of Janet followed her, almost blindly.

"Janet..." She choked on the words.

"_Kaye let me die, she let me drown. Kaye abandoned me, why? Where were you when I needed you?"_

"_You let me die, and now, it's your turn."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the mistakes I made, it's actually Fey not Fay the way I have been spelling it. Sorry! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far! **

Kaye tried to speak but choked on the words.

"_Why did she leave me?"_

"_So cold, so cold,"_

"_Where was she?"_

Roiben pushed Kaye backwards, away from the spirit, as it became clearer. Janet's glorious red hair colour had dimmed; her face was deathly pale, her lips blue. The long hair dripped water that never reached the ground, and the clothes Janet had been wearing the night she died were clinging to her, saturated. She moved towards the group, flaming eyes burning into them.

"Janet, you have been enchanted. You have to listen to me; if you want to rest you have to fight whoever is doing this to you. We can help; just tell us who raised you, who brought you back."

"_I needed you then, _not_ now,"_

"_I have power now; I am strong, stronger than I ever was before. You are afraid, afraid of death like I was. I didn't want to die, I kicked and tried to scream but instead the water rushed in, the water, so much water."_

Corny made a strangled noise beside Kaye, and moved towards his sister, hands outstretched.

"No Corny," Luis barked, pulling him back immediately.

"Tell us who did this to you," pleaded Roiben, "And then we can help you, let you rest."

"_Why would I give you any aid? When all I want is to see you all dead, every single one of you,"_

Those terrible eyes travelled round the group, stopping at Luis.

"_You are a Seer," _The spirit sounded surprised and for the first time a note of caution entered its voice.

"I break enchantments," He said stepping forwards slightly. "I can break the enchantment over you but I have to have your consent before I can,"

"_Then you cannot stop me, for I am bound and may never give my permission for such a thing."_

"_I have been told to kill you all,"_ She looked round at them once more, her hate filled eyes sweeping them.

"_My brother, my friend," _The spirit shook its head slowly, scattering droplets that never reached them, and Kaye was surprised to see sadness replace the hatred.

"_But because you are still so dear to me, and I am not so heavily bound yet, I will let you go this time. But heed this warning. You can't escape; I have no limit of where I can go. I can enter your minds and turn you all against one another. Walls and doors do not hinder me, I move outside of the normal restrictions such as time. Run now, but it will not help you."_

She turned from them all, her grey form already beginning to fade. Roiben pushed Kaye hard in the back yelling at her to run. She half fell half sprinted down the hill, and halfway she looked back to see Janet alone at the top of the hill, staring at her own grave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Kaye was shivering incessantly during the entire car journey. Roiben sat with his arm around her, gazing at her worriedly whilst keeping watch out of the dark window. Corny had not spoken since they had reached the car, but let Luis lever him into a seat and simply sat staring blindly ahead.

Kaye wrapped her arms around herself, although her trembling had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with the fact that the ghost of Janet was hell bent on killing her.

She drew her knees up to her chest; for once the nauseous feeling brought on by the iron was not her main concern. She was going to die at the hands of her former best friend, and there was nothing she could do to stop it happening.

She dug her fingernails into her arms, in a desperate attempt to stop herself from crying out and gritted her teeth together. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her terror, whoever they were. She turned to Roiben, and searched his face for reassurance but found none. They were as good as dead already.

They reached Corny's house and in silence got out of the car. Everything seemed so unreal to Kaye now, looking up at the night sky, she reminded herself that this could be the last time she ever saw it. Ignoring the sting of the iron, she breathed in deeply savouring every moment before turning and ducking inside, feeling the heavy weight of the death sentence hanging over her.

"I can't break the enchantment without her permission," Said Luis later on Corny's room.

"We're as good as powerless against her."

"No, there has to be something we can do. The solitary fey would not have raised her to threaten us if they did not want something in return." Roiben was pacing, his eyes glittering slits on his pale face.

"That's just it though," Kaye spoke up, "They want to be free, the one thing that can never be allowed to happen,"

"I won't let you die for a world you barely belong to," Roiben snarled at her.

"I do belong to this world; I thought it was mine until just recently. And I won't let the Fey take over and kill more people like Janet."

"If we are killed by that thing, then this world is as good as dead anyway," Roiben spoke fiercely, standing rigid with fury, "With no King, there can be no court and then every single one of the Fey will be free forever with nobody to restrain them,"

"But if we give the solitary Fey what they want then Roiben will still be around to oversee things," Luis added.

"No," Kaye was shouting, "Because then they will raise more people and demand more until there is nothing left to give them, and then they will rule and kill us anyway."

"Then they have won," Came Corny's bleak voice from the corner, "And there is nothing we can do."

"We have to talk to those who raised her," Roiben commenced pacing again, "I doubt that this is the work of all of the solitary Fey, more likely a few greedy individuals."

"Oh, because that makes this whole situation a lot easier," Kaye said bitterly.

"You are forgetting they raised more than one body," Luis said, "And that means a considerable amount of magic. I suspect there may be more than just a few of them."

The room went quiet, and Kaye could hear the blaring of horns and cars swishing by on the main road. What trivial problems occupied their human minds, she wondered, for sure none of them were hiding from a ghostly assassin.

"Whatever happens, we are probably more vulnerable here," Luis spoke softly, "She knows this is the most likely place for us to be."

"We'll go to the court," Roiben decided, "At least there we have a little time because she is not aware of its new address."

Luis was about to speak but closed his mouth, eyes suddenly sparkling with what Kaye hoped was a plan.

"Is it far from here?" Corny asked.

"No, it's not far from the old court either."

"So we'll be safe there for the time being, as long as she doesn't get us on the way," Kaye mumbled.

They pulled out of the park for the second time that night, Luis driving again and Kaye curled up next to Roiben.

At least, she mused, she had seen more of him lately, even if the circumstances were not ideal. They were driving past the graveyard and Kaye flinched away from the window, expecting to see those terrible eyes peering at her from the darkness. They drove further on, and eventually stopped beside an ancient willow tree.

"This it?" Luis asked Roiben.

"This is the most used entrance," Roiben confirmed before twisting and smiling at Kaye.

"You can remove your glamour now," He murmured to her, his eyes bright.

Surprised, she realised she had worn her glamour for several days now and had almost forgotten its presence. Grinning she stepped out of the car, and gently tore away the strands of magic surrounding her.

Her vivid green skin came as a shock, as did the sensation of her wings flapping in the cold air. She grinned, a quick, flash of a smile and lept upwards, laughing delightedly and twisting in the air until she was dizzy.

Roiben dispensed with his glamour as well, revealing his courtly dress, pointed ears and shimmering hair. Corny glanced at Kaye's eyes, black as midnight pools where the light could not reach, beautiful and completely alien.

Her smile frightened him, with its thin lips and bright teeth and he had to remind himself that she was still Kaye, underneath it all, somewhere. She alighted next to Roiben, wings held aloft and the strange, unnatural sight of them both was almost frightening. She was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt, but now at the back, the re-appearance of her wings had ripped great holes in the thin fabric.

Kaye breathed in deeply, smelling a thousand different scents and seeing the world afresh. She laughed again, feeling truly alive.

Roiben stood by her, watching all this with a bemused smile on his features. He held out his arm and she took it smiling up at him as he led the way down a passage to his court. Luis and Corny, temporarily forgetting their troubles grinned at each other and mockingly, Luis held out his arm which Corny took, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Laughing merrily they followed the retreating backs of Kaye and Roiben, into the Court.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, been ill ******

**This one is a kind of taster of things to come, I know that its inexcusably short but the reason is the next chapter is going to be the longest yet, and I needed a chapter to lead up to it. Please r and r!**

The first thought that entered Kaye's mind was how dark it was. The sloping tunnel was not lit at any point, and for all the world appeared to be a natural passage.

She strained her ears for any sound of the haunting pipes that usually entertained Roiben's Court, but heard nothing. The blackness pressed around her, and she gripped Roiben's hand tighter for fear of either falling over or losing her way.

Behind her, Corny was peering around him, trying to pierce the gloom but like Kaye, forced to continue half blind. Luis however seemed to be undaunted by the lack of light and merely continued on his way, a supporting hand in the small of Corny's back.

"Careful," Whispered Roiben, "There are some steps just down here," And he helped her cautiously navigate them.

Before she had time to despair, Kaye picked out a speck of light. It had the brilliance of a solitary star in the dimness, and she found herself praying it would not disappear.

As the pinprick enlarged, she waited for the cacophony of sounds she associated with any fey court. Puzzled, she cocked her head but as no sound came, she turned to Roiben with a perplexed face and felt relief wash over her when she realised that because she could discern his features with ease, the journey was nearly at an end.

Grinning she looked over her shoulder at Corny and Luis, nearly giggling at the sight of them, so like an old married couple. Biting her lip, she faced the exit once more.

To her further amazement, she could pick out a series of clinking sounds, which would not, she reflected, sound out of place in a human mine or tunnel.

"Welcome," Roiben said, "To my Court."


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, so maybe not the longest one yet, think the first one was longer, but here you go! **

**Please r and r!**

It was completely unlike anything Kaye could have previously imagined. They had travelled underground away from the roots of the willow, and now they stood in the bowels of the earth, a great dome of soil covered in a thick red substance arching over their heads.

Suspended in the centre a tangle of gleaming threads hung, from which arched great spools of the same silvery substance. They reached right out to every wall, and decorated them in the finest patterns of glittering lace. With a jolt, Kaye realised that the threads were cobwebs, but unlike any she had ever seen before.

The floor sunk in the middle, creating an oval shaped dip for dancing or feasting, and in it stood seven long tables made of thick sheets of glass, which refracted the light so rainbows coloured the walls. Instead of carpets, the floor was lined with grains of sparkling sand, which in the light appeared to be of a greenish colour.

Roiben's dark, heavy throne had gone, and in its place stood a translucent chair of amber, through which images seemed distorted as if glimpsed through water. It was not stood upon a raised dais, but hung several inches off the ground, held by thick strands of the silver cobwebs.

Roiben stood, gazing upon his creation proudly for a moment, before turning to Kaye.

"I wanted to wait for the court to be completed before I asked you down here," He smiled, "But it was not to be."

"I..." Kaye was lost for words. The savagery of the Unseelie Court and the fickle delicacy of the Seelie Court had been replaced by something entirely different. It was at the same time beautiful and distant, a true vision.

"Well, I would say it was an improvement," Grinned Luis, admiring a hanging depicting a swirl of colour and fragments of light.

"Same," Said Corny, the hunted look fading from his eyes momentarily.

The metallic sounds Kaye had heard earlier appeared to originate above them, and glancing upwards, she saw flickering light pouring from a tunnel entrance high over their heads. Roiben followed her line of sight.

"The forge," He said grimly, "So we are never caught unprepared."

One thing that surprised Kaye was the emptiness of the hall. Usually there would have been dancing, a long line of hopeful fey waiting to petition the King, and bribe him with gifts. But the only fey in the room, was a lone knight who was loping towards them.

"Your Majesty," He said, bending low at the waist. His deep blue armour was covered in wave like patterns; they flowed over his shoulders with such fluidity Kaye was sure they were really moving.

He looked up, and Corny had to stifle a gasp at the knight's beauty. His abundant black hair fell over his lapis eyes, which were startlingly bright against with his olive complexion.

His posture was stiff with formality, and yet there was a gracefulness about him that promised he could bend like a reed in the wind in he wanted to. Luis noticed Corny's gaze at the knight and he took his hand firmly, before staring at the fey man through narrowed eyes.

A slight curving of the lips told Kaye that the knight had noticed this, and she in turn had to bite her cheek.

"Losopaspien," Said Roiben warmly, before nodding his head to indicate the knight could stand upright.

"These, are my friends Corny and Luis, and this is Kaye."

"Kaye," Losopaspien's voice was mellow, and Kaye found herself dreaming of autumn colours, goblets of warmed cider and wood smoke from an open fire. Startled, she tried to focus on her surroundings.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last," He continued, "For I have heard about you often, and seen you only occasionally and from a great distance."

"Uh, thanks," She said awkwardly, hoping she was not blushing.

"Hi," Luis said curtly,

"Hi," Said Corny extending a hand that Luis snatched back rapidly, "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine,"

Corny's grin deepened.

"I need to call a meeting, of the greatest urgency," Roiben stated, his voice rapid.

"Your advisors have already gathered, my lord," The knight replied, "We are all aware of the latest antics of the solitary fey, you will find some precautions already in place."

"Thank you, for your efficiency, I think you have saved us some precious time with your quick actions,"

"If you would like to follow me,"

The knight turned on his heel, leading the way across the hall. Kaye looked back drinking in the scene one more time before they descended into the darkness of another tunnel.

"What do you think?" Roiben asked Kaye.

"Amazing," She linked her arm through his, "I can honestly say I have never seen anything like it before,"

"You like it then?"

"Yes." She confirmed, looking at the smooth grey walls of the tunnel, lit at intervals by dancing torches.

It was slightly colder in the tunnel, and Kaye shivered, wishing she had brought her old thick leather jacket with her. She stared ahead, at Losopaspien's armour and the silver scallops that formed a chain around his waist.

She wondered idly who had made the armour, and what they had envisaged the owner wearing it for.

"After you," Losopaspien had turned and was holding a simple door open for them to file through.

"I want you to stay outside," Roiben whispered to Kaye, catching her arm as she walked past him.

"Why?"

"I have to concentrate; I don't want any distractions,"

"But..."

"You, Corny and Luis wander round, see the Court," He bent nearer his hair tickling her cheek, "My consort,"

She blushed with pleasure, and as if in a dream heard him say, "Losopaspien, show them around,"

Peering round the door, Kaye caught a glimpse of the severity on everyone's faces, and was suddenly glad she was not attending.

"What's going on?" Asked Luis.

"The King wants us to have a look around," Kaye smiled, "So let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R and R, thank you!**

Roiben's face was stony as he turned to his knights and advisors. Out of the twenty who had gathered, he could trust four. Ruddles, his chamberlain, Selinia, a striking fey who fought as well as any male and Tristan, a knight with rich chocolate skin.

It was to these three he spoke chiefly, although the others all listened. Renard with his pointed face and slanted eyes that glistened eerily in the candlelight was also a formidable statesman, and although untrustworthy, Roiben knew he needed him. Hoping Kaye was alright; he cleared his throat, and stood to address the council.

***

"Wow," Kaye was turning slowly in circles, taking in every detail of the room. It was tiny in comparison to the hall, but none the less magnificent for that. On the left side, instead of a wall was a seemingly vast tank of crystal water.

Whereas humans may have kept fish in such a tank, Roiben used it to house the longest snake Kaye had ever had to see. It rippled through the water with deadly ease, its ruby scales glinting like droplets of blood.

Kaye turned, awestruck to the other side of the room, where several velvet cushions were scattered about a low, solid silver table.

"This is the first of the King's private rooms," Losopaspien said beside her, his tone courteous.

"Nice place," Said Luis, staring round at the detailed engravings trimming the walls.

"Quite. If you would like to follow me?" Kaye glanced over at Corny, who was trying not to laugh at the young knight's formality.

"Cute guy," Kaye murmured to him.

"Telling me!"

"Think your boyfriends getting jealous,"

"Whoops,"

"Are you coming?" Losopaspien had turned back to them, about to go through a richly polished doorway.

"Sure,"

They followed after Roiben's favourite knight, ready to witness yet more of the fey Court.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, please continue to R and R!**

Although the Court was beautiful, Kaye was gradually losing interest as they trailed through a chain of rooms. Her mind, unoccupied returned to worry and fear of Janet, who was going to kill them all.

How strange it sounded putting the words Janet and fear together! The sick irony was almost enough to make Kaye laugh. Almost. Glancing over at Corny and Luis, she could see by their glazed expressions how bored they were; only Losopaspien continued to look enraptured by the wonders before them.

Then again, it was his home, so he was entitled to a little gushing over it.

She hoped Roiben was almost done, she wanted more than anything to know what had been said at the council. They were deciding her fate, and she was not attending? It seemed ridiculous, but so much had lately.

As she walked by more ornate furniture, she was really looking at the solid walls that looked so protective. They would not be able to protect them when Janet came for them. Suddenly, she was desperate to be doing something _anything_ else, rather than admire rooms as if she had nothing better to do with her time.

"Guys, have you seen enough?"

"Definitely,"

"Losopaspien?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take us back now please?"

"Lady Kay, the king was most insistent that you did not attend the meeting,"

"Whatever, you can all blame me,"

"Very well,"

But she could see the blue knight was not happy.

As they neared the chamber, raised voices alerted her, and unaware of the others, she ran to the doors, and threw them open. Nobody even noticed the movement; they were all too busy yelling at one another.

"The lives of many rest upon this decision!" A bearded Satyr was shouting, his large eyes rolling and flecks of spit flying with every word, "And yet, you still believe we can afford to put this off?"

"No," Tristan stood, his voice quiet and yet commanding authority, "We cannot rush this, it is to important a fight."

"And yet, my lord," The satyr said mockingly, "As you yourself said earlier, time is one thing we do not have!"

With one hoof, he emphasised the last four words with sharp raps upon the table. Kaye saw him glance worriedly at the small dents.

The room fell completely silent as Roiben stood, and Kaye felt an involuntary rush of pride for him.

"This matter needs yet more debate I believe," He said firmly, "And I am tired and hungry. May I leave you all you continue without me?"

A muted "Yes My Lord," Greeted his words, and so with visible relief he turned for the door.

"Thank you," He murmured to Kaye as he hugged her.

"What for?"

"Providing me with an excuse to escape."

"No problem."

He smiled at her, kissing her quickly before turning to Luis, Corny and his knight.

"Well, I should have known that would not achieve anything. They'll argue until kingdom come, and still not have solved the issue at hand. No, we will have to do this ourselves,"

A quick stab of fear ran through Kaye, but she ignored it and instead grabbed his cold hand.

"We will be OK," she said to herself quietly, "We will be absolutely fine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, exams and things have been driving me mad. Please R and R!**

Roibenushered them in to a simple room, sparsely furnished with two long, low benches and a single, elegant table. Kaye ignored the bench, preferring to seat herself on the think carpet, knees drawn up to her chest, finger idly tracing the raised seams in her jacket.

"Doing fuck all," Corny said, nodding towards the door, "Them out there, with u here in fear of our lives,"

"The worst of it is not knowing when, where or how," Kaye murmured, trying to keep her voice under control.

"I will not let her hurt you Kaye," Roiben crouched beside her, a strong arm about her shoulders, "I will not let that happen,"

"Very gallant," Corny interjected, "But saying that isn't helping,"

"We have some time at least, I think," Luis spoke up from his position on the nearest bench, one arm causally pillowing his head, "Think about it, if the solitary fay wanted us to agree to their demands, they would give us some time to do so wouldn't they?"

"It seems to me," Roiben spoke quickly, "That our best chance is to arrange a meeting with the fay who raised that thing,"

"Hey!" Corny's head jerked up, "That thing is my sister. She may be hell bent on killing us, but she's still my sister. None of this is her fault,"

"No, it's mine," Everyone turned to Kaye in astonishment. She shook her head at their hurried denials, "No, it is. Remember what she said on the hilltop? It's my fault she died, and she died hating me because of it. That's why she's perfect for this job, she hates me,"

Janet's accusations were still ringing in her ears, as she looked at the others in turn. _I let her die..._

"Stop this," Roiben placed his hands on either side of her face, drawing her toward him. She gazed at his eyes, deep and knowing, and drowned in them. "It was not your fault."

She couldn't express to them the feelings of guilt, regret and self hate welling up inside her as she listened. If only she had never met the fay, if only she had never been born none of this would have happened. And now, yet more mortals were in danger, because of her involvement in the botched Tithe.

She felt sick.

"My lady," She was pulled back through a torrent of memories, a swirling mass of pictures and raised voices dancing before her eyes like a bizarre film.

"Drink this," A smooth cup was being touched to her lips, Losopaspien proffering it. She swallowed, the bitter taste focusing her mind, so she was able to speak again.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"You looked a little pale,"

"She does that a lot," Corny sniggered from the other side of the room, but she glimpsed his worry under the laughter.

"Thanks very much," She threw him an evil glance, before snuggling up to Roiben.

Whatever else happened, she at least had him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter just read it through and couldn't believe how sloppy I had been! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, or been reading the story. Please R and R!**

"How do we let them know that we want to talk to them?"

"We could ask Janet,"

"Assuming she gives us enough time to ask her,"

"If she kills us on sight, it wouldn't have worked,"

"You don't say,"

"Genius, that's me,"

"You wish,"

"Amusing as this trivial bickering is, can we please remain on track?"

"Huh, hark at him,"

"Corny..."

"Sorry!"

"I have an idea," This input was so unexpected, silence fell before they all began questioning Luis at once.

"What?"

"What is it?"

"What does it involve?"

"Let him talk!" Roiben gently placed one hand across Kaye's mouth, and looked up at Luis.

"It came to me at your place Corny,"

"And you just thought to mention it to us?"

"Corny, shut up!"

"Charming,"

"A ghost can only visit the places she has memories of,"

"How come she was on the hill?"

"She's bound to her grave, that's an exception. The reason she can travel almost anywhere, is the fey will have filled her head with memories, and she can pick them from other people's minds, people she comes into contact with,"

"She knows of this place then, she could have taken it from my mind," Roiben's voice was grim.

"Not necessarily, she was preoccupied on the hill. I'm guessing the shock of actually talking to us again pretty much threw her,"

"That's a big guess,"

"One we shall have to hope is accurate,"

"So, as long as we are here, we're safe?"

"Yes, I think so,"

"That at least buys us some time, but we cannot hide in here indefinitely,"

"What I was thinking, what if we arrange a meeting with the fey in a place they have no recollection of?"

"How would that help us?"

"Then we can talk with them, without Janet arriving to intimidate us, or even possibly kill us on the spot,"

"It would be a massive help,"

"Losopaspien?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you to make contact with these fey somehow, use our friends among the solitary fey to seek them out,"

"As quickly as possible,"

"Certainly," The young knight lept to his feet, and practically flew from the room.

"This is a risky business," Roiben sighed.

"Aaaaaand the prize for the biggest understatement of the year goes to..."

"Corny?"

"I know, I know, I'm shutting up right now,"

Corny rolled his eyes at Luis, making him giggle. They clasped hands, the adoration shining from their eyes. Kaye made a gagging noise, and was on the receiving end of two cushions, thrown at her hard.

"Right, if that is how it is!" Roiben stood, drawing himself up to his full height before picking up cushions and hurling them at the pair with surprising ferocity.

"Help, help, mercy!"

They hid behind Kaye, peeping over a shoulder each, while Roiben stood in the middle of the room, howling with laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

The darkness enveloped the figure, shrouding him in a cloak of the blackest hue. It was a deserted, unfriendly street he was walking down, his well heeled shoes ringing out into the night. The bleak, desolate houses on either side loomed lethargically over the solitary silhouette, yawning in the insipid glow of a single lamp halfway up the pavement.

In the second that the dull light illuminated the person, there was a flash of bright teeth, a sneering smile, permanently etched on skin so pale, it had its own mysterious luminance. He pulled the low brim of his hat down even further, shielding his face with a hand that ended in only two long fingers.

He had heard the rumours.

He had seen the evidence.

He had come to destroy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this has taken so long again, I promise to update more often from now on ^^**

**A special thank you to The Daylighter and ForeverADarkAngel for the reviews : )**

"This sucks," Kaye grumbled miserably through chattering teeth. Crouched on boggy ground, that was slowly and persistently filling her shoes with wet mud, she was not in the least bit happy.

"Oh, I am so sorry for trying to save your life," Luis elbowed her, causing her to topple over and receive a mouthful of mud.

"You bastard," She spat at him, trying to clean her face with her sleeve.

"Kaye, Luis!" Roiben's disapproving tones drifted down to them, from where he was lying, flat on his stomach further up the hill.

"Yeah Kaye," Luis whispered, giggling. She stuck her tongue out at him, and concentrated on Roiben's silhouette. His shoulders were high and tense, his forehead furrowed. She longed to reach up and hug him, but knew that she was being stupid.

Losopaspien had spoken to some solitary fey, who had a vague idea of who might be responsible. A meeting had been arranged, which Corny had volunteered for. They were there as back up, and Kaye was desperately trying to ignore the slithery feeling of fear that keep uncoiling and then winding up again in her stomach.

She raised herself up on her elbows and peered over the clump of grass in front of her. Corny stood alone in the middle of a flat plateau, fidgeting nervously. Luis hissed through his teeth, as he observed Corny's rigid stance and scared face.

"I wish you had let me do this." He muttered, twisting one of his gently fraying braids with nervous fingers.

"Corny asked," Kaye reminded him, "He wants to help his sister, and this is his personal quest thing,"

"Yeah, but look at him!"

She had to admit, Luis had a point. Then again, the fey were nearly half an hour late, and the cold wasn't helping anybody.

"They're coming," Roiben whispered, gesturing towards the dark edges of the clearing.

At first, Kaye couldn't see anything but the spindly hedges that reached for the frosty stars with delicate fingers. Then, a chill wind lifted her hair, caressing the back of her neck so she trembled with the unexpected ice.

They appeared suddenly, one moment there was nothing and the next...

Silently they walked forwards, the moonlight catching an upturned nose, a pointed ear and in one case a hideous scar that seemed to cross from an ear to what barely passed for a chin. Dressed similarly, the slight breeze lifting the dense cloaks that swirled about their shoulders.

Kaye thought she could hear a snigger from the group as the approached a terrified looking Corny.

"This is stupid," Luis muttered, "He won't even be able to speak, let alone negotiate." Kaye bit her lip, glancing up at Roiben as she tore the grass in front of her out of the ground with jitteriness.

"Relax," He whispered to her, "And tell Luis to stop worrying, I'm going to join them,"

"No! Roiben! ROIBEN!"

"Nice to know he listens, isn't it?" Luis remarked, the relief evident in his voice.

"Shut up!"

Roiben jogged down the small hill, nodding cordially to the fey and winking at Corny, who just looked at Roiben like some kind of saviour.

"Did he just wink at my boy friend?" Luis' facial of mock anger was enough to make Kaye dissolve into nervous giggles.

"Evening," Roiben remarked casually, "Chilly isn't it?"

"Enough games," One hissed, thik whiskers twitching, "We haven't got time."

"So sorry," Roiben's hand came to rest lightly upon his sword hilt. Kaye watched the feys double take, and the slight shift until as a group they were stood a little further away from him.

"What reason is there for the human?" Another gestured at Corny, "He has no place in our deliberations,"

"His sister was one of the cadavers' you raised," Roiben's voice was deadly, and very quiet.

"Necessary, there will be no apologies from a fey so oppressed we have to take extreme procedures,"

"Bullshit," Corny had evidently discovered his vocal chords again.

The tallest fey sneered, thin lips curled. "Humans are pathetic, and a waste of space. I cannot fathom why you spend so much time with them my Lord," His last words were mocking.

"Address me or my companion in that way again vermin and you shall see the colour of your own foul blood,"

Luis was so engrossed in the enfolding drama in front of him that he didn't even remark upon he word companion.

None of them noticed the figure appearing at the edge of the fence, who stopped only to pull his hat lower with two fingers.


End file.
